values you have
by katy light hedgehog
Summary: Cuando una persona no valora lo que tiene cerca, lo evita, lo desprecia cuando te des cuenta de tu error puede ser tarde para recuperarlo o tal vez no, ¿una persona puede enamorar de nuevo a otra? Una pequeña historia, de intriga sentimientos que estaban ocultos y salen a flote cuando es demasiado tarde.


**Cuando una persona no valora lo que tiene cerca, lo evita, lo desprecia cuando te des cuenta de tu error puede ser tarde para recuperarlo o tal vez no, ¿una persona puede enamorar de nuevo a otra? Una pequeña historia, de intriga sentimientos que estaban ocultos y salen a flote cuando es demasiado tarde.**

* * *

**Valora lo que tienes**

Era una noche turbia, lluviosa la noche estaba cargada de un ambiente de soledad, frio el viento soplaba de una forma violenta, agitaba las ramas de los arboles mientras golpean el cristal como si fueran garras rasgando el cristal, era una noche para pensar, para recordar como perdí aquello que desea tanto y nunca me di cuenta hasta que lo perdí por mi arrogancia y mi gran maña por la velocidad para huir.

Así es el que le cuentas soy yo, aquel erizo que ama la velocidad, la batalla contra los engendros creados por eggman, aquel erizo que corre por saciar su adrenalina que solo desea recorre el mundo a la máxima velocidad que daban mis pies como añoro esos viejos tiempos, extraño aquellas épocas cuando era más joven corre sin preocupaciones, estar alado de mi mejor amigo aquel zorrito de dos colas, mi amigo el cabeza hueca de knuckles, las constantes retos que nos hacíamos, eso me hace sonreír es lo único que logra hacerme sonreír, los recuerdos de mi infancia mientras entraba a mi adolescencia en aquella noche tan oscura lloviosa, una noche ideal para recordar, pensar solo consigo suspirar al recordar aquellos tiempos y más a ella.

Observo detenidamente la ventana como el tiempo paso tan rápido separándome de todos sin darme cuenta, han pasado 8 años desde la última vez que los vi a todos, ahora tengo 27 años vivo en la ciudad de Streerp City lejos de Green Hill como estaño esos bosques, el aire puro, el viento acariciar mi rostro en la cima de aquellas colinas.

Se preguntan por qué no regreso, con mi velocidad estaría en cuestión de segundos en aquel lugar de mis aventuras, pero no puedo, no tengo e valor de enfrentarme a mis amigos y más volver aquel rostro tan dulce de ella, aquellos ojos verde que te hipnotizan cuando los ves, solo suspiro al recordar como mi corazón se acelera con solo recordar sus rostro, su sonrisa, sus labio.

Mejor me detengo o me quedare en un estado de agonía, de nuevo, observo la lluvia caer, aquellas gotas que se quedan en el cristal de mi ventana deslizándose tranquilamente hacia abajo, cierro los ojos para escuchar el soplo del viento, el sonido melancólico de la noche, me quedo así, qué más puedo hacer, quedarme observando la noche mientras recuerdo aquel pasado.

Golpeo el marco de la ventana rompiendo el cristal con mi puño, el viento helado entra por el golpeándome el rostro atrayendo aquel aroma de la lluvia sobre el césped, abro los ojos, me recordó aquel día que me marche de ahí creyendo que tendría una gran vida con la persona que amaba pero me equivoque, renuncie todo por ella, pero fue inútil se marchó al poco tiempo de que estuvimos juntos, me abandono por otro sin más, observo mi reflejo en aquella ventana, demuestro seriedad, ya no tengo ese brillo en los ojos, ahora parecen sombríos, ocultos por aquella noche, mi mirada se podría confundir con la de un asesina serial. Miro a través del cristal más allá de mi reflejo y recuerdo ese día que se marchó.

_-Lo lamento Sonic pero no eres el hombre para mí_ – recuerdo esa frase al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y se iba de nuestro hogar, ahora mío

_-Porque_ - la confronto- _Sally te di todo, vine contigo a esta ciudad dejándolo todo por ti porque ahora ¿por qué?_ – le exigí

_-Sonic, creí eras el indicado, mi príncipe con quien debo tener a mi lado toda mi vida_- sus pira sin mirarme- _pero…me equivoque cuando estoy contigo no me basta, tu presencia no me cautiva como cuando éramos adolecentes recuerdas_ – se da la vuelta y mira por fin a los ojos- _ya no eres lo que necesito…nunca lo fuiste_- suspira con pensar- _fue mi error…Sonic eres un chico especial, alguien necesita más de ti que yo –_le miro sin comprender

_-A que te refieres_– le observo con una mirada de desilusión

_-Sonic_-suspira mi nombre_- lamento haberte apartado de todo lo que conocía y estar conmigo estos años_– observa la ventana viendo cómo caía la lluvia esa noche- _pero ahora comprendí lo que en verdad quiero, todos este tiempo creí que te amaba, pero….al final me di cuenta que para mí eres mi héroe solo eso_ – me dijo por ultimo para irse por la puerta de aquella habitación.

_-Te vas me abandonas por otro_- le recriminé ella se detuvo sin mirarme en algún momento.

_-No es personal pero me di cuenta ahora_…_no te amo y nunca lo hice_ –suspira abre la puerta y en ella esta aquel chico que le esperaba –_adiós Sonic buena suerte_–dijo por ultimo para marcharse por aquella puerta, solo pude caer de rodillas apretar mis puños con fuerza tratando de contener las lágrimas que demostraban mi desilusión, la manera de entregar todo aquella chica que creí que me amaba por como soy le di todo, mi vida, perdí mis amigos por ella, abandone aquella chica de ojos verde que prometí que la protegería siempre.

_-Sonic me prometes que siempre estarás a mi lado –_me dijo con aquellos ojos llorosos que se ocultaban en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba, mientras el sol se metía para dar paso a la noche mientras sostenía aquella rosa blanca que le había dado

_-Prometo estar siempre a tu lado Amy –_sonreí con ternura al vela tan vulnerable_- te protegeré siempre…._

Cierro mis ojos al recordar aquel momento con ella, me siento vacío, culpable por dejar todo por estar con aquella chica que creí que me amaba, ahora me di cuenta no valore lo que tenía, al fin me doy cuenta ese amor que creí tener por ella no le pertenecía, solo fue un capricho mío que me deje llevar por mis impulsos y no por mi sentimientos, sonrió sutilmente, ahora entiendo a que se referían mis amigos.

_- Sonic espera debemos planear bien las cosas antes de atacar_ – escuche gritar a Tails a lo lejos pero ya estaba en camino

_- SONIC ESCUCHA A TAILS_ – escuche su voz de ella

_- No tiene caso siempre es impulsivo_ –escuche decir a knuckles.

Ahora me doy cuenta, cuando me decían que era impulsivo, nunca pensabas las cosas dos veces antes de actuar y ahora me pasa la factura, abro los ojos para mirar aquel paisaje lluvioso a través de mi ventana, admirando solo la lluvia caer sobre mi ventana el viento soplando moviendo las ramas de una forma lugre.

Ya no quiero estar aquí, los recuerdos me atacan a cada momento mi mente, salgo de mi habitación tomando una chamarra que me cubriera de la lluvia, no tolero estar más aquí siento como si me fuera a partir en dos la de sección de mis amigos al irme dejando todo, la desilusión, melancolía, la tristeza que sentía en estos par de meses, salgo de mi hogar siento alivio mientras camino por las calles desiertas, siento como cae la lluvia y eso me tranquiliza pero no ayuda a olvidar los recuerdos, camino sin rumbo solo quiero caminar sin detenerme huir si es posible de aquellos sentimientos que siento que me destrozan por dentro.

Un recuerdo me asalta a la mente el día que me iba de Green Hill donde abandonaría todo a cambio de nada al final.

Sonic te vas- escucho a mi mejor amigo con una voz destrozada – pero regresaras verdad- lo escuche con un tono esperanzador

- No Tails no regresare, ahora tengo todo lo que deseaba –le sonrió- tengo a la chica que amo a mi lado y eso es lo que necesito

_- Pero Sonic_…- fue lo último que escuche, mientras guardaba mis cosas en la maleta para irme para siempre dejar esos tiempos de aventura para formar un hogar y empezar con la mujer que amo

_- No será lo mismo sin ti…adiós viejo amigo_- escuche levemente me volví para ver la puerta donde esta Tails pero ya no estaba.

- Tails como estarás viejo amigo- susurro levemente dejando que las gotas de lluvia apaguen mi voz

Mire el cielo dejando que las gotas de lluvia bañaran mi rostro cierro mis ojos mientras siento como la lluvia acariciaba mi cara lavando el rastro de mis lágrimas que se escaparon de forma silenciosa por mi rostro.

- Ya no querrán verme –digo observando aun el cielo con ojos cerrados –no después de abandonarlos…

Observo el cielo detenidamente veo un pequeño avión volando en lo alto, recordó al tornado, suspiro levemente.

Ese día los abandono y más cuando me necesitaban, miro el suelo con tristeza.

Eggman atacaba con sus robot de siempre, Sally y estábamos en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto cuando escuche las noticias por el televisor del avión que preparaba todo para despegar, escuche con atención, destruyo gran cantidad de árboles y se dirigía a la ciudad.

_- Nunca se cansa ese viejo_- escuche decirle a mi compañera con mala gana, mientras tomaba mi mano- _sé que ni me dejarías sola, siempre estas para protegerme-_ susurra apoyándose en mi hombro

_- No te dejare nunca_…

Que gran error después de eso me quede con ella hasta que el avión despego, suspiro frustrado, sigo caminando sin rumbo bajo la lluvia no me importa si me enfermo, esta vida que se derrumbó en un día es más doloroso que todas la enfermedades de mundo, es como si el mundo te hubiera tragado alejándote de toda luz, me siento roto por dentro.

Aun siento las gotas de lluvia caer en mi chamarra cada vez más rápido y me doy cuenta que era por estoy corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas pueden, quiero escapar de la decepción, desilusión quiero escapar de todo los sentimientos que siento en este momento y más huir del desamor.

Corro y corro lo más que puedo quiero olvidar cada recuerdo melancólico de mi mente, correr y sentir como olvidaba aquellos pensamientos como lo hacía cuando era un niño, correr y que el viento se lleve mis problemas, mis sentimientos, corro a toda velocidad, observo que llegue al parque central de la ciudad, la lluvia no se detiene, no sé cuánto tiempo eh corrido, minutos horas no me importaba, solo quería correr, deseaba volver a esos tiempo donde no había tantas preocupaciones, dolor ¿si pudiera volvería a cometer ese error, dejar a mi amigos por aquella zorra que me abandono por otro?.

Me detengo en medio del parque, respiro y suelto el aire pesadamente en un suspiro- no, no volvería a caer en esa mentira- susurro observando el suelo.

Observo el cielo con rabia, estoy harto de esto, de este dolor, me siento estúpido por lo que siento, nunca demostré mis emociones antes y ahora lo hago a borbotones, suspiro frustrante por lo que me pasa.

Desearía que todo fuera como antes- susurro al cielo, y como respuesta un gran rayo cae cerca de un árbol haciendo un gran estruendo, observo como cae el árbol partido, miro el árbol por un momento

- Será mejor irme – pongo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chamarra y salgo de ahí me adentro más en el parque, llego a la avenida del otro lado del parque.

Observo a una chica que cruza la avenida mientras sujeta su paragua, un fuerte viento arrebata su paragua distrayéndola, decido marcharme en sentido contrario, cuando escucho el sonido de un claxon bastante cerca, volteo rápidamente para ver a un camión que venía a gran velocidad hacia la chica, parece que trata de frenar cuando la ve pero la lluvia hace resbaloso en asfalto

- ! CUIDADO ¡-grito mientras me avanzo contra chica sacándola del camino unos segundo antes del que el camión la pisara, escucho como su respiración se agita un poco por la sorpresa de aquel camión que estaba a punto de atropellarla.

- Deberías tener más cuidado…-la miro furioso- como se te ocurre cruzar sin fi…jarte – me callo al ver su rostro sorprendido como el mío, no podía articular palabra alguna hasta que escuche su voz.

- Sonic…

- …Amy…- susurro al verla no podía creer que la tenía en frente entre mis brazos tirados ambos en el suelo, no puedo quitarle los ojos encima de verdad ha cambiado bastante en estos 8 años, la observo detenidamente y noto como su rostro se ruboriza.

- Aaammm…podríamos ponernos de pie – me saca de mis pensamientos, y recuerdo que estamos en una posición un poco prometedora me levanto de un salto.

- Lo siento – agito las manos rápidamente – no…no era mi intención – le ayudo a ponerse de pie

- Es bueno verte Sonic – me dice mientras se sacude un poco su ropa

- Que haces aquí Street City – la observo, ella me observa con un poco de tristeza en su mirada

- Estoy…de visita solamente – me responde con sutileza – y ¿tu? Vives aquí

- Si… vivo a unas –observo por donde había venido- avenidas de aquí –rio nerviosamente sin duda estaba muy lejos de donde vivía

- Ya veo –me observa- deseas tomar algo caliente – me sonríe cálidamente- así nos ponemos al día te parece – me mira

- Ahhhh…claro – me siento nervioso con su presencia y debo admitir que me agrada sentirlo.

Fuimos una cafetería nocturna que estaba cerca del parque, el lugar era bastante acogedor y tranquilo solo había unas cuantas personas en el lugar que se resguardaban de la lluvia esa noche, quedamos conversando de todo un poco incluido mi ruptura con Sally, ella también le paso lo mismo hace un par de meses por eso decidió venir a la ciudad para despejarse un poco y poder distraerse , conversamos cada vez de diferente cosas hasta que se hizo casi medianoche, la lluvia había cesado al fin lo que nos decía que ya era hora de regresar a nuestros hogares, salimos de la cafetería después de que pagara la cuenta.

- Gracias por pagar la cuenta –me sonríe – fue un gusto verte de nuevo Sonic – dándose la vuelta –que descanses –despidiéndose y marchándose de ahí

- …he Amy espera

- Que pasa Sonic

- Te acompañare hasta tu departamento –observo mi reloj- ya es muy tarde para que vayas tu sola y más en esta noche tan oscura – miro el cielo

- Eres muy amable…me encantaría – me sonríe con dulzura.- espero no te sea una molestia no vivo lejos es a unas 4 cuadras del parque –me observa

- Para nada es bueno verte de nuevo Amy – le guiño un ojo, ella me responde con una sonrisa.

Paseamos por las aceras en silencio por unos minutos cuando sentimos las gotas de lluvia caer torrencial mente corrimos lo más rápido para llegar al apartamento, ella saco la llave para entrar, estaba a punto de irme cuando sentí que me sujetaba del brazo amablemente

- Sonic está lloviendo por qué no te queda esta noche aquí – miro al cielo al ver la lluvia caer fuertemente- parece que no se va detener – me miro- y tu dijiste que tu casa está bastante lejos- me sonrió cálidamente- te prometo que no haré nada malo eh – me dijo con picardía, yo solo le miro un poco sintiendo un poco de calor en la cara – Jajaja solo bromeo Sonic no te espantes – rio de nuevo para abrir la puerta- que dices te quedas o piensas mojarte en la lluvia – miro expectante

Solo le miro dudoso, así que decidí entrar después unos segundos no quería mojarme más de lo que estaba si eso era posible, entre y ella cerró la puerta, mire el lugar era bastante espacioso y bastante limpio, tenía un buen gusto en la decoración.

- Toma asiento Sonic – dijo acercándose a una barra que separaba la sala de la cocina- deseas algo de tomar, hay chocolate caliente te apetece

- Gracias Amy – le dije tomando haciendo mientras tomaba el control y encendía el televisor de pantalla plana- vaya que genial televisor

- Gracias – me sobresalto un poco al escucharla tan cerca me paso mi taza de chocolate caliente

- Enseguida regreso –salió de la sala para ingresar a otro habitación tardo unos minutos y salió totalmente cambiada mientras se secaba el cabello- toma Sonic debes estar mojado, el baño se encuentra la final del pasillo eres libre de ocuparlo me indico mientras entraba a la cocina

- Gracias – entre al baño estaba totalmente mojado y decide tomar un baño de agua caliénteme quede ahí unos 10 minutos, Salí de ahí secándome con la toalla, mire mi ropa mojada no tenía nada que ponerme para estar seco hasta que escuche que golpeaban la puerta

- Sonic te traje algo para que te puedas poner lo pondré aquí – me quede ahí un par de minutos hasta que deje de escuchar sus pasos por el pasillo abrí la puerta y tome la ropa que había dejado en el piso y me cambie rápidamente, la ropa era una polera gris con tonos rojos y pantalón de color negro claro ropa de hombre me pregunte de donde había sacado esta ropa Salí con la toalla en mano mientras secaba mis púas y entre a la sala para sentir un rico aroma

- Espero tengas hambre – me dijo mire la mesa y se veía que estaba deliciosa –anda toma asiento

- sí, te lo agradezco - nos sentamos tranquilamente a cenar sin decir nada, debo admitir que Amy se había superado, la cena estaba exquisita sin duda incluso repetí dos veces más – estuvo delicioso –dije satisfecho sobándome un poco el estomago- siempre fuiste buena cocinera, Amy

- Que bueno que fue de tu agrado – me dijo recogiendo mi plato para lavarlo

- Necesitas ayuda...

- No gracias yo puedo – me dijo mientras fregaba los platos, yo solo le mire llevaba puesto un blusa un poco ajustada al cuerpo de color vino un falda un poco corta de color crema , con botas hasta las rodillas del mismo color de la falda, mientras lo hacía sin duda había cambiado en estos años, era más tranquila, independiente, y sin duda era más hermosa de que lo recordaba- que estoy pensando – dije mientras sacudía la cabeza a los lados mientras me sacaba esa idea de la cabeza

- Dijiste algo Sonic

- ¡NO!...no para nada – dije moviendo las manos hacia los lados un poco avergonzado, ella solo me mire un poco extrañada y siguió con su labor

- Por qué no te distraes viendo alguna película –me miro levemente- hay bastantes para escoger cerca del televisor – me sonrió para seguir fregando los platos, yo solo obedecí y me dirijo a ver las películas, había de todo un poco de acción, romance que no lo aparte de inmediato no es mi genero sin duda, encontré una que desea ver en el cine pero no pude, tome el video y lo puse en el DVD

- Que escogiste – se acercó con una bandeja de palomitas poniéndolo en la mesita que estaba al frente del sofá

- Una que quería ver hace un tiempo y no pude – le mostré la caja de la película

- El cuervo –susurro – jejejeje se oye interesante – dijo con un semblante un poco temeroso

- Si quieres puedo cambiarla

- No está bien si quieres verla adelante jejejeje

Me senté en el sofá en el medio y Amy se sentó a mi lado para ver la película el ambiente sentaba bien apagamos las luces de la sala para ver mejor la película la lluvia y el viento que se soplaba de forma escandalosa en la ventana sin duda un, nos quedamos mirando la película sin duda era una excelente película, mientras comía palomitas intrigado por la película, mire a mi lado levemente y vi a Amy que estaba abrazando un cojín del sofá mientras miraba la película un poco espantada, eso me hizo sonreír levemente, puse mi brazo detrás de sofá lentamente sin que se diera cuenta mientras Amy mira la película atentamente.

- ¡AAAHH!- grito cayendo al suelo cuando la espante con mi mano de golpe - ¡SONIC! –me grito lanzándome el cojín a la cara, yo solo me mate risa por el salto de susto que tuvo

- JA JA JA- ríos con ironía ya verás – se levantó del suelo para saltar en mi encima y golpearme con el cojín en la cabeza- que malo eres como se te ocurre asustarme ya verás – dijo mientras me hacía cosquillas

- No para ¡PARA! Jajaja – me ríe por las cosquillas que me hacía, le sujete de las muñecas y gire un poco para que este debajo de mi para detenerla, recupere un poco el aliento, sin darme cuenta estaba mirando sus ojos verdes, nos quedamos así mirándonos el uno al otro mi rostro empezó a acalorarse al darme cuenta en la posición en que estábamos en ese momento yo encima de ella sujetando sus muñecas a cada lado de su rostro, ella estaba totalmente ruborizada, nuestros rostros estaban muy cercas podíamos sentir el aliento del otro golpeando nuestros rostros, poco a poco nos acercamos hasta que unimos nuestro labios para darnos un dulce beso, nunca pensé que volvería a sentir que mi corazón corriera a 1000 km por hora después de lo de Sally

- Yo…yo lo…lo siento –dije separándome de ella bastante acalorado- yo…yo no…debí –dije quitándome de encima.

- Des…descuida…Sonic – estaba igual que yo bastante sonrojada – también…lo…lo siento- mientras se sentaba a mi lado apenada.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras terminábamos de mirar la película al terminar la lluvia había cesado y mire el reloj daba las 2 de la madrugada

- Será mejor ir a descansar – me interrumpió Amy – puedes dormir aquí –se puso de pie sin que le dijera algo entro a la habitación y regreso en unos cuantos minutos trayendo unas frazadas y una almohada – espero te sea cómodo dormir en el sofá –me miro mientras acomodaba el sofá para mí- es muy tarde para que te vayas a tu casa – me sonrió apenada al ver mi cara algo avergonzada

- estará perfecto, se ve muy cómodo – le sonreí levemente me devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a ir a su habitación yo me acosté en el sofá mirando la ventana que estaba al lado del sofá, observaba la lluvia caer nuevamente de forma ligera mientras recordaba aquel beso, me sonrojo con solo recordar sus labios sacudo mi cabeza y cierro los ojos para poder dormir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiendo un aroma de café recién hecho y algo que se calentaba en un sartén me desperté perezosamente, mire a mi alrededor y no reconocía nada hasta que me acorde que estaba en el apartamento de Amy, la mire estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno al parecer, la observe llevaba puesto un camisón ligero con lo cual debió haber dormido, gire mi rostro rápidamente mirando la ventana al sentirme un poco nervioso al verle así.

- Bueno días – la hice sobresaltar un poco

- Bu…bueno días Sonic – me miro levemente- ya estará listo el desayuno, espero tengas hambre…

- huele de maravilla, no debiste molestarte en preparar el desayuno

- para nada no podía dejar a mi invitado sin desayunar ¿no?- me sonrió y volvió a mirar el sartén- estará el desayuno en unos minutos…

De acuerdo, enseguida regreso – le dije mientras entraba al baño para arreglarme un poco para el desayuno raro en mí ya que yo no me arreglo para desayunar en mi casa pero tenía necesidad esta vez, Salí del baño y la vi poniendo el desayuno en la mesa

- Te ves bien Sonic – me miro levemente ruborizada

- Am…gracias – dios me sentí raro, le sonreí y nos sentamos para desayunar mientras conversábamos un poco, hablando de los viejos tiempos, de las aventuras y de nuestras vidas.

Poco a poco nos reuníamos en el parque donde nos rencontramos, los fin de semanas, poco a poco nos fuimos viendo cada vez mas, amy se quedo en la ciudad un poco más de lo que pensaba y fue así como cada día, iba a la casa de Amy a visitarla, a veces salíamos a comer, a pasear, incluso para ir a bailar, no recordaba a verme divertido así antes con Sally y me alegraba más que fuera con Amy que me divertía tanto, me encantaba su presencia a mi alrededor.

Paso un año desde que salíamos juntos y en ese año regresamos a Green Hill, al fin puede ver de nuevos a mis amigos.

Tails era un científico reconocido por sus maravillas tecnológicas, knuckles al fin salía con rouge después de tantos años que recordaba que peleaban entre ellos dos, aunque aun lo hacen…ejem… las cosas era diferentes pero el entorno entre nosotros era mismo que recordaba cuando era un niño, claro que ahora las cosas habían cambiado en este tiempo y fue para bien, abrazaba Amy por la cintura mientras besaba su cuello con ternura, ella sonreí mientras tomaba mi mano para estrecharla para ponerlo en su vientre.

Así es Amy y yo estábamos esperando un erizito o erizita o ambos jejejeje, estaba embarazada de 4 meses y estábamos felices pronto tendría un hijo o hija o tal vez gemelos, al fin formar un familia con la mujer que amo y me ama como soy, pronto nos casaríamos para serlo formal estaba feliz por cómo había cambiado mi vida desde esa noche de lluvia cuando mis pensamientos y recuerdos me recriminaban por mi equivocada decisión gracias a ello recupere lo que había olvidado, lo que creí que no necesitaría y ahora es lo más importante para mí.

Valora lo que tienes cerca, porque incluso lo que crees que no necesitas ahora puede que lo necesites más que nunca en tu vida, si no lo haces cuando te des cuentas puede que sea demasiado tarde, disfruta lo que tienes ahora, vívelo siempre y recuérdalo mantelo cerca por que puede cambiarte la vida para siempre, creo y lo viví.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia me llego la inspiración y quise escribirlo espero les guste a todos ustedes.**

**Me inspire en algo que me paso, ahora ya no está a mi lado pero al menos puedo recordar lo momentos más hermosos que eh estado con el**

**Lo sé un poco cursi y dramático en el principio bueno espero sea de su agrado y si es así puede que escriba más historias one-shop más adelante.**

**Atte.**

**Katy la eriza**


End file.
